Regret
by alodienr
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, walau ia menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyesali apapun, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyesali hal ini?/"Terima kasih, Ace," "Aku mencintaimu."


Summary : Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, walau ia menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyesali apapun, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyesali hal ini?/"Terima kasih, Ace," "Aku mencintaimu."

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, cerita ga jelas

Disclaimer : One Piece punya Oda-Sensei

* * *

Ia melangkah mendekati nisan di depannya. Portgas D Ace. "Hey, Ace." sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, senyum pahit. "Lama tak bertemu, kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana." Pria nomor dua dari pasukan revolusioner ini duduk di depan batu nisan saudaranya. _Orang yang dicintainya melebihi apapun_. Ia meletakkan koran hari itu di depan batu nisannya.

"Lihatlah, adik kecil kita sudah mulai berlayar lagi." Setelah memandangi koran yang baru saja diletakkannya, ia mengambil sebotol sake dan tiga buah cawan. Dengan hati-hati, ia menuangkan sake ke masing-masing cawan di depannya. "Kau tahu, Ace? Aku sungguh minta maaf."

* * *

"_Sabo! Aku kembali!" bocah berambut gelap itu berteriak dengan gumpalan kain di tangan kirinya._

"_Oh, Ace! Cepatlah kemari, berapa banyak yang kau dapat hari ini?" dengan cengiran di wajah, Sabo membantu Ace naik ke pohon tempat persembunyian harta mereka._

"_Aku dapat banyak hari ini." Ace melapor dengan bangga._

"_Sial! Aku kalah lagi!"_

"_Heheh, ayo kita berburu untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita hari ini." Ia meraih pipa besi yang ia sandarkan di sampingnya lalu melompat turun dari pohon. Sabo mengambil pipanya lalu menyusul berlari Ace._

_Mereka berlari menuju sungai, berburu apapun yang ada di depan mereka. Ikan, kepiting, kerang, bahkan buaya. Mereka membawa semua hasil buruan ke bawah pohon 'markas' mereka, membuat api unggun, makan, lalu bersandar di bawah pohon. Kegiatan mereka sehari-hari memang bisa dibilang tak biasa untuk bocah seumuran mereka._

"_Hei, Sabo.." bocah berambut gelap itu menoleh ke arah kanan, tempat _temannya_ berada._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aku sayang kamu."_

_Bocah berambut pirang tertawa kecil sebentar, lalu menutup matanya. "Yah, aku juga." sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya._

_Walau hubungan mereka hanya sekedar _teman_, mereka tidak bertindak demikian. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman. Sampai hari itu tiba, hari dimana Luffy datang. Mereka sadar mereka tidak bisa terus bersikap layaknya pasangan di depan Luffy, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi saudara. Mengorbankan perasaan mereka._

* * *

_Hari itu hujan. Ace, Sabo dan Luffy bersantai di dalam rumah pohon mereka. Bercanda tawa, seakan tak ada beban yang mereka tanggung di pundak mereka. Tak lama kemudian, adik kecil mereka tertidur. Ace menoleh ketika mendengar Sabo terkekeh._

"_Aku tak menyangka kita akan menjadi saudara, Ace."_

"_Aku juga."_

_Mereka menikmati keheningan yang tercipta setelah itu, menikmati suara hujan yang menenangkan. Mendengarkan setiap rintik air yang menyentuh tanah, atap rumah pohon mereka, dedaunan, atau benda lainnya._

"_Hatsyii!"_

_Ace tertawa kecil, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Kau kedinginan?"_

_Sabo mengusap hidungnya sambil mendengus, tak mengatakan apapun. "Kemarilah." lalu ia merasa Ace memeluknya. Nyaman, hangat. Hanya perasaan tersebut yang bisa ia rasakan. Mereka tertawa kecil sebentar, lalu kembali diam di dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Kembali menikmati suara hujan yang menenangkan. Keheningan dan kehangatan membuat rasa kantuk menyerang Sabo, ia berusaha melawan rasa kantuk tersebut. Walaupun akhirnya ia tertidur dalam pelukan Ace karena tak berhasil melawan rasa kantuk tersebut._

* * *

_Ace menggenggam sebuah surat di tangannya. Surat dari Sabo. Ia terus membacanya berulang-ulang, karena ia tahu itu surat _terakhir_ darinya. Karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh Dogra, _Sabo sudah meninggalkan ia dan Luffy_. Ia tak yakin sudah berapa kali membaca surat tersebut, yang kini telah berkerut oleh air matanya yang mengering._

Ace,  
Surat ini mungkin sampai saat aku sudah berada di lautan. Mungkin juga surat ini sampai lebih lambat dari surat sebelumnya. Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa terus menerus terjebak di dalam kandang seperti hewan. Aku bukan peliharaan _ayahku_! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berlayar lebih dulu. Susul aku 7 tahun lagi, Ace! Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di laut, jadi aku akan mengatakan ini. _Aku mencintaimu_. Aku tahu ini bukan kata-kata yang biasa kita gunakan, tapi kurasa untuk saat ini lebih cocok.

Sabo

_Surat tersebut, surat yang khusus ditulis Sabo untuknya. Walaupun 90% isi surat tersebut sama dengan surat yang datang sebelumnya, surat ini memiliki dua kata yang terus terngiang di kepalanya. Aku mencintaimu. _Aku mencintaimu. _Air mata Ace kembali mengalir, dengan cepat ia mengusapnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sabo. Aku akan melindungi Luffy, demi kita."_

* * *

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, aku tak berada disana saat Luffy berjuang untuk menyelamatkanmu." air mata mulai menetes di atas sarung tangannya. "Aku bahkan tak datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau tahu, Ace? Kurasa ini sebuah keajaiban bahwa aku masih tetap hidup." Sabo mendongak, menatap langit. "Kalau saat itu aku tidak diselamatkan Dragon—Ayah Luffy, mungkin aku tak akan berada disini sekarang." ia menghela napas sesaat. "Aku hilang ingatan saat aku terbangun, sungguh menyedihkan. Aku tak ingat kau maupun Luffy, aku bahkan tak ingat namaku sendiri. Tapi Ace, terima kasih sudah membantu mengembalikan ingatanku."

Ia menyeka air matanya, mengambil napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku minta maaf, Ace." Air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya lagi. "Aku menyesal aku tak datang ke Marineford saat itu, aku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Ia merasa seseorang menyeka air mata dari pipinya, spontan ia mendongak. Sosok lelaki dengan rambut raven dan bintik di wajahnya. Sosok lelaki dengan mata abu-abu gelap dan efek teduhnya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ace..?"

Sosok di depannya tersenyum. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, seakan berpacu dengan waktu. Berlomba seakan balapan kuda. Benda bening dan hangat yang basah mulai menuruni pipinya lagi. Walau pandangannya kabur, Sabo masih bisa melihatnya.

"Ace!" Ia berteriak, lalu menggigit bibirnya. Tak peduli cairan merah berbau logam mulai keluar. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya. Hatinya saat ini lebih perih, pedih. Belum mampu menerima kematian saudaranya sepenuhnya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan satu permintaan maaf lagi, namun kembali terkatup saat suara Ace terngiang di kepalanya. _Kita harus hidup tanpa penyesalan._

"Aku mengerti," ia menarik ujung bibirnya keatas beberapa senti. "Aku akan melindungi Luffy sehingga kejadian ini tak terulang lagi. Aku akan melindungi Luffy, sehingga penyesalan ini tak terulang lagi. Demi kita." Bayangan Ace perlahan mulai kabur, diiringi senyumnya yang semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih, Ace," Sabo memandangi langit di atasnya. Memandangi langit yang cerah dengan matahari bersembunyi malu-malu di balik awan. Sosok yang ia lihat tadi sudah menghilang. Menghembuskan napas panjang, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi batu nisan saudaranya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan saat itu, ia merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan kekar yang lembut, penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Sabo memegang ujung topinya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.


End file.
